Last of us
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Harry has lost contact to his sister and he decides do only thing he can think, go to look her from apocalyptic USA. But how he is going to survive very different world were is no rules, law or safety? How Harry can survive with his family in zombie land and what happened when they come cross with our favourite group and how Harry react our favourite redneck has eye on his sister?
1. Chapter 1

Last of us

Paring: Daryl/Jadelynn Harry/?

Summary: Harry has lost contact to his sister and he decides do only thing he can think, go to look her from apocalyptic USA. But how he is going to survive very different world were is no rules, law or safety? How Harry can survive with his family in zombie land and what happened when they come cross with our favourite group and how Harry react our favourite redneck has eye on his sister?

I don't own anything except oc characters and idea of this story

Chapter 1Harry/Normal P.O.V

It was typical day in ministry of magic even thought it wasn't any way normal. Auror Harry Potter was about worried his sister.

"Harry, are you okay?" Kingsley asked worried.

"I'm just worried about Jadelynn. I lost my contact to her." Harry confess and Kingsley takes two deep breath before talking "Harry, you know Jadelynn and how different she is from of other girls, I mean she is awesome mother, wild bastard and reckless, but she won't hurt you and I'm sure it because you know what situation is States after things go to hell."

"I know, I know, but still I know Jade's reason to run in States, after all if I married that ferret and got beat up by him I would most likely run away too form here. But she has been always, well has before has been able to keep contact with me. I'm worried she move there just couple mouths before things got really weird and I know all there leaving witches and wizards who didn't have infection could run away, but all muggles has to stay in quarantine and so did my sister with her daughter. So tell me that I have no reason to worried that freaking zombie won't eat my sister!" I say now much more, angrier.

"Harry I know you are angry and worried and you have all reasons to be but I know Jade is smart and survivor and she won't let anything to happened to her or Autumn and do not offended she is better survivor you two and she has more killer sort propensity." Kingsley says and I glare at him.

"I want go search for her." I say calmly and he stares at me.

"Harry, are you insane?! I mean it's not safe country in any matter and she knows it, after all she was colder and more un-human you two and secondly there is no laws or any rules and I can't promise you can come back even if you found her, after all if your return threats safety of England or wizard world they won't let you back and you know how Draco react if she comes back… And I seriously hope that you know that, you use magic in there but I say use gun or something, because those muggles maybe aren't most friendly and I know they won't hesitate to kill you or neither does those zombies." Kingsley preaches to me and I still stare at him angrily but he seems to notice it just better if goes with flow.

"Fine I gave you permission to go, but remember I warned you. I except you, are ready tomorrow. But what you are going to tell Mrs Potter and kids?" Kingsley asks and I start think my wife and kids, my three amazing kids.

"I can handle her." I mumble and he nods.

"I hope you know what you are doing because she won't like this idea any more than I do. But if you can believe you can make it, I let you try or do it take that what ever you like. So if you chance your mind, I understand completely, but I know you won't chance your mind so we are going to see each other tomorrow 8am so I can give you portkey to Atlanta, and Harry keep touch.

"Thank you Kingsley and you know I will keep touch." I said and I give him awkward hug. I continue speaking "Thank you once again, I promise come back fast as I can." I say and he smiles.

"Take much time as you need, I know you have to take time to manipulate her come back or something, and because she made really clear she won't come back, except weddings and birthdays." Kingsley says and I nod and we say goodbyes and I floo back to home.

I arrive home and I look around but I don't see anybody or hear kid's voices or morel likely cry, but them I hear voice behind me "Harry James Potter, I think you have something explain about what talk about with Kingsley today!" And I see angry face of my wife and only thing I can think is oh shit!

**About paring who is going to be Harry's wife Fleur or Hermione but it won't need to main paring I can write Harry with someone of TWD, except Lori or Carol so vote!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darling readers Harry will be paired to Michonne and there will be past bitch Fleur ex-wife sorry don't kill me Fleur fans please… I just need easy way out their marriage and Fleur dumping Harry seemed easy way so… Back to story…**

Harry P.O.V

I stared at angry Fleur and soon I heard yells from babies' room.

"I'm sorry I just need find her she is my sister." I start explain, but she stops me.

"Harry I'm tried of this all marriage and I'm tired that you always worried about her, yes I know she is your sister but I'm far more important and in fact I want divorce and your are going to take kids and yes if you are going to leave that stupid suicide mission, you are going to take kids with you." She yells at me and I'm shocked and angry.

"Why and you can't be serious about taking kids in there, they can die, surely you can watch after them while I'm looking Jade?" I ask and try sound calm but it doesn't help in fact she goes far more angry than she already was.

"I don't want THEM! Because they aren't Bill's but yours! And I don't care, just since this and we are okay, I'm not going to rob you since we have marriage settlement." She says and now I actually go angry.

"How dare you speak our children like that?! And really Bill Weasley?! Fine I signature, but after it you have no right to come back and you resign your rights to our children!" I yell at them and I walk to pick up our twins Michelle Gabriella and Dominic Sebastian James. Soon I come back and she gives them icy glare and I sign divorce papers and without warning our oldest child Whitney Rose comes in room.

"Momma, daddy, why you are yelling?" She asks and she is terrified, Fleur won't say anything, so I try to explain.

"Well mommy and daddy decide we want different things from life and so I go to looking from Aunt Jade while mommy moves to Uncle Bill's house. You three are going to with me to seen Aunt Jade." I said and she seams excited to see her aunt after all she is her aunt, to Fleur's disappointment.

"When mommy is coming to see Aunt Jade?" She asks and her hopeful look is about break my heart.

"Well mommy doesn't come with us see her or she doesn't come back to us." I confess and she burst into horrible cry and so I put twins down and take her into my arms and she calms little bit, but Fleur just give her angry and icy glare and soon she leaves, leaving us alone into kitchen.

"Dad, why mommy was so naughty?" Whitney asks and I about laugh to puzzled look in her face.

"Well, I don't really know, but think because she is angry and sad, but mommy and dad were so young too young when we got married and had you at least I was and so was aunt Jade and uncle Draco was really naughty to her and so she leaved uncle Draco and I was thinking if we you get her coming back to home with Autumn." I say and her mood change completely.

"Do you mean I can play with Cousin Autumn?" She asks excited and I nod. She starts run around room happily and I laugh at her.

Twins were playing with toy cars and I go to back things ready for tomorrow. I have feeling things are going to be really fucked up.

Next day in ministry of magic

"Harry you came…with kids." Kingsley says shocked and I nod.

"So you haven't heard about Fleur?" I ask and he looks down to floor. "I'm sorry but I have to tell her, she told me she was going to take divorce and run away with Bill, but it doesn't explain why in name of Merlin's ass, you have kids with you?" H says and stares at them, not that I'm blaming at him after all I'm twenty-four year old single father of three kids, and oldest is five and twins are just turned three so I can blame him for thinking that I'm insane, and nobody can't take them Fleur made sure that our children or now my children aren't touch with their grandparent for that reason that I go this suicide mission and Hermione and Ron are soon having their first baby, Mr and Mrs Weasley are busy with grandkids and most of Weasley's are busy with work and kids except Ginny who is currently in honeymoon and then there is Lupin's they just had baby, so their attention is now on baby and Dursley are out of count.

"I have to take them since their mother doesn't be close with them." I say and Kingsley's eyes go wild. I give him one deathly glare before he can start preach about dangers.

"I hope you know what to do, but here is portkey and one thing it won't take you to straight to the Atlanta, but in King county, Georgia and before you start nag at me about why in there because ministry doesn't like this and anything which goes to States are highly the observed by magical community and you know last thing ministry need or wants is you running after your runaway traitor sister and her kid, but if they would found out you take your kids in waste/zombie land with your kids all hell break loose." He says and gives me a gun.

"Really this is your excuse, I thought I would get goodbyes but no, you just give me a gun." I say playfully and he rolls his eyes.

"This Colt 1911, it's scheduled for military use and there 7-round standard detachable box and funny fact this is pistol, but that's all I need know after this is your sister especially field. And here are bullets for the gun; I hope you don't need use it, but just in case and good luck and good bye." He says and we make what my sister call man hug.

"Thank, you for everything and good bye." I say and I grip kids close to me. I look at them first time so introspective, twins are so much a like they look a lot like Fleur, Dominic is boy version of Fleur and Michelle looks like Fleur except she has my eyes and then there Whitney who look me except she is far more prettier and she has her mother eyes.

Soon I active portkey and without warning we arrive middle of small town called King County.

We arrived middle of suburb and it's weird after being in Godric hollow's cottage this feels weird, but kids are excited.

"Are we going to see aunt Jade soon?" Whitney asks and even always so quiet twins start to talk "Aunt Jade, aunt Jade." They said together most joyful manner you can think.

"Shh, we don't know where she is and here are small monster so if we want avoid them we need to be quiet and you need stay close to dad, unless dad tell you otherwise, understood?" I say them and they nod, even twins possible aren't completely sure what I meant.

Then I see man, how looks like he was runaway from hospital, I start walk toward to him until I notice a zombie or a walker as local's call them.

"Stay to behind dad's back." I say and they look walker, in horrified manner. I take my gun out to shoot him, but some dark gut comes ad shoot a walker. I notice hospital guy is unconscious and kid about age of ten starts talk to shooter, who seams to be his father, I run to front of them.

"Hi I'm Harry, may I ask if you have see my sister? And do you need a help?" I ask and they both stare at me and kids. I show picture of Jade them but neither doesn't react.

"Hi I'm Morgan and this is my son Duane, you are welcome to stay with us and we haven't seen your sister, because there is now way that I wound forgets hottie like that, and if you want help us, help me carry this fool into the house?"

Soon were are carrying this wounded man in their house and we tie him into the bed and while he still unconscious I tell my story to Morgan except I don't anything about magic.

"Well your wife was a bitch." Morgan comments after my story.

"Yeah, I can cook if you want so kids and I won't be such big burden." I say and I look kids, Duane is actually happy play with someone and I go to kitchen and I wonder what Jade is doing right now.

Jade P.O.V Somewhere in Atlanta's woods

"You know if I was walker I could easily kill you." I hear Merle's cocky voice and I turn around.

"Then if you were smart I could easily kill you, after all I never miss." I say and show my pre-loaded crossbow and knife in other hand.

"My, my is little missy, is so tough?" He says playfully and burst into laughter. I show my tongue him and he laughs even harder.

"Uncle Merle!" Yell comes and he is soon in deathly leg hug.

"Mah favourite girly, how's the aim?" He asks and I can't help but smile. They like each other so much, or more likely Autumn idolize Merle, who doesn't seem mind young, gun freak child, who want spent all her time to learn some new surviving skills from Merle.

"That's good lil one." He says and takes Autumn to piggy back.

"I'm driving you back to your camp." I say and we start walk back to car.

"Lil one is sleepin', but I don't still understand why ya don't com' and join our group?" He asks and he put's Autumn into back seat.

"I don't know, maybe because I have no reason leave from my old place and I tell you once again you are welcome to join us and you can take your brudder." I say and he smirks.

"What?" I ask even I think I don't want know answer.

"You said brudder I corrupt ya." He says and I just burst into laughter and ask one thing, which he enjoys.

"Sing with me darlin'?" He answer "Hell yeah."

All right! Break me down, you got a lovely face We're going to your place And now you got to freak me out scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid  
You want me to stay, but I got to make my way  
He You're crazy bitch but you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night Scratches all down my back to keep me right on Take it off, the paper is your game You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night paid in full, uh you're so fine, it won't be a loss Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face  
He You're crazy bitch but you fuck so good, I'm on top of it When I dream, I'm doing you all night Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
Get the video fuck you so good Get the video fuck you so good  
Crazy bitch crazy bitch crazy...bitch  
He You're crazy bitch but you fuck so good, I'm on top of it When I dream, I'm doing you all night Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
Baby girl You want it all to be a star You'll have to go down Take it off  
No need to talk You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me  
He You're crazy bitch but you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night Scratches all down my back to keep me right on You're crazy But I like the way you fuck me.

We finish singing which must sound horrible, but at least Autumn still sleeping even thought there is CD playing and our horrible singing voices.

Rest of our journey with isn't that long time goes much calmer manner.

Soon I'm close their camping place and I leave him there.

"I still think ya shoul' meet mah brudder, you two would make nice couple." He says suggestively and I show middle finger to him.

"Maybe some other night, see ya." I say and wave at him, and soon I drive a home.

Harry P.O.V Next day

Today we go to visit hospital guy or Rick house, where Morgan and Duane tells us about Atlanta's base, where my sister possibly be, it's not likely after all she love run forest, but there is chance so decide go there.

After visiting Rick house he takes us to local police station, were is working shower, which is like god send to them but after there isn't much chances get working shower so I understand. When we are ready Rick talks about how in Atlanta would be safer and that there is medical system and water and food.

"I'm going with you, my sister might be in there chance is not big, because she believe that where is a lot people there is a lot of walkers, but there is a chance and we have to take it." I say and he just nods.

Soon after we are ready go to rob ``gun safe´´ and we are starting separate even thought Rick tries make them come with us.

Rick, kids and I take police car, but then Rick decide go to park for some unknown reason, maybe I don't want know only thing I want find my sister and get back to home. Finally Rick comes back and we finally leave. Kids just fall into sleep and Rick tries to have contact to someone, I understand his worry after all we both can loose so much.

You have beautiful family." I say when he shows family picture.

"Wait here with kids I'm going to ask if somebody in that house has a gas." he tells and comes back empty handed, but he tells he had found a horses, soon we take them and he takes brown one and I ask if he can ride with Whitney and I take white one and twins in that baby styled carrying back, and times goes slowly and I'm awful horse rider and even twins hate it, but Rick and Whitney seams to great time.

Then after several hours we finally in Atlanta, which is ghost town or at least it looks like, and not that salvation base what they promised.

We try to find somebody in this freaking city but there is no one, but then Rick and I see a helicopter and we come across fucking walker army and first time I gladly runaway or more likely ride away,

Walkers attack to our horses and one is about bite Rick but I shot it. I'm actually glad that Kingsley gave me a gun. But then in other hand we are encircle by walker I and kid go to inside that freaking tank, normally I would fight but I need protect kids. Soon Rick is with us, but he has lost all weapons… We sit there little while until soldier walker wakes up and he kills it. We stay in tank and I confess Rick that this is stupidest that I have ever done then.

Then we hear something that surprise both of us, its military radio"Hey you, dumbasses. Yeah, your in the tank. Cozy in there?"


End file.
